1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure and particularly to a closure having a device for lifting the liner from the container opening.
2. Description of Related Art
Various closures have long been used to remove liners from sealing engagement with the opening of the container neck. Often these liners are comprised primarily of a metallic disk. These closures have a bead projecting the inner surface of the skirt to apply upward pressure to the metallic disc thereby breaking the cooperative engagement with the container. The rigidity of the metal forming the disk must be greater than the peel strength, otherwise the metallic disk will be subject to bending and unsightly deformation upon removal of the closure from the plastic container. Moreover, the bead's contact point moves radially outward relative to the flexing liner resulting in failure to remove such a semi flexible liner upon removal of the closure. The disclosed closure enables a semi flexible liner, as well as a substantially rigid liner, to be removed from the container neck.